Marauders Quest
by GondorianRose5647
Summary: Third in the Marauders Dawn series. It's their last year with Hogwarts. Tension is rising between Catie and Remus, and James just might finally win the girl he's been after. Rated T.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: And here is the third in the Marauder's Dawn series! I bring you, with great pride, Marauder's Quest. In this installment (if all goes as planned) we shall cover from the Marauders and Catie's final year at Hogwarts to just after James and Lily's wedding. After this there should be one more. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer, I only own Catie, sorry!**

Catie kissed her father's cheek. "See you, dad," she said smiling at him.

"Stay safe, princess," Charles said kissing her forehead.

"'Course," she replied, shrugging. She laughed and hugged him. "Bye."

Charles patted her back. "Good-bye." Catie pulled away and waved as she ran off towards the train, eager to see her brother and the others.

* * *

><p>James tapped his foot against the pavement. The train was leaving in four minutes! Where was she?<p>

"James!" a voice cried from behind him. James turned around just in time for Catie to run into him.

"Catie!" he exclaimed gleefully as he threw his arms around her. He swung her around, making Catie giggle.

"All aboard!"

James set Catie down and took her hand, pulling her to the train door. "Get in!"

Catie laughed and climbed aboard after James. "Where's the others?" James turned back to her and half smiled. She looked so…grown up, which wasn't right.

"Erm, they're in the compartment… uh, this way," he said stumbling over his words.

James cast another glance back at her and Catie raised an eyebrow. "Something wrong?"

James shook his head. "No, no, you just look…different."

Catie smirked. "I am three months older than the last time you saw me."

James smiled and shook his head. "That's not it. You're just not my little sister anymore are you? You've grown up on me."

Catie snorted and smiled at him. "I could say the same about you, you know."

James chuckled lightly. "Right, well, here we are!" He opened the compartment door and Sirius and Remus sprung to their feet.

"Blimey, James! Our little girl has grown up!" Sirius said looking Catie over.

James gave him a stern look. "Don't get any ideas."

Sirius slapped both hands over his heart. "You wound me." He looked at Catie and grinned, opening up his arms.

Catie laughed and hugged him. "It's good to see you again, Sirius."

"You too, Cate," he replied softly. When they released each other Catie moved to Remus.

She bit her lip and stuck out a hand. "Remus," she greeted dully.

Remus forced a smile and shook her hand. "Catie." James and Sirius looked at each other, eyebrows raised.

"You two aren't," James started.

"Seeing each other any more?" Sirius finished pointing a finger from one to the other. Catie smiled sadly at them and sat down.

Remus cleared his throat. "Right, well, hm, does anyone know where Peter is?"

"I bet he's lost again- or trying to woo the trolley lady," Sirius stated, whispering the last part to James. James and Sirius both burst into laughter, clutching at their stomachs. Catie made a disgusted face, having heard the comment, and looked out the window.

"There's a reason I don't like sitting in here," she mumbled.

Suddenly the compartment door opened and Peter came in. "Hi, guys," he greeted shyly, a smile on his face.

Catie lifted her face off the window and smiled. "Hello, Peter. You look very nice today."

Peter sat down between her and Remus. "Thanks, Catie."

Catie nodded and rubbed her knees. "Well, boys, that's my cue to find my friends. I'll see you at Hogsmeade."

"Bye, Cate," they said as she left.

* * *

><p>"Where's Al?" Catie asked Lily.<p>

"Dunno," Lily said thoughtfully, looking down the hall past Catie. Catie raised an eyebrow and looked over her shoulder. Severus stood with some Slytherins down the hall. From where the girls stood, they could just see some sleeves pulled up and hear snickers coming from the group.

Catie sighed and gently pushed Lily into the compartment. "Don't think on it too much. He betrayed us a long time ago."

Lily nodded sternly. "I know. I had seen some things this past summer… I had hoped they weren't what I thought they were."

Catie lifted her trunk up onto the bed above their seats and sighed. "Boys you just can't trust them."

"Agreed," Lily said, her eyes wandering to the compartment door.

Catie glanced down. "Don't get any ideas."

Lily sent Catie a look and the looked back. "I think Alice would disagree with us… She and Frank appear to be becoming quite serious." Catie wiped her hands on her plaid skirt and peeked out the window, letting out a small gasp. Lily ran to her side. She let out a gasp as well.

"Can you believe it!" Catie squealed.

Lily clapped her hands over her mouth. "Oh my gosh." The two turned towards each other and giggled.

Alice came in a few minutes later looking quite put out. "The new head boy caught us snogging, Frank and I… Made me come here."

"Oh dear, Lily, did you know we were such boring company?" Catie asked fighting a smile.

Lily went along with it and shook her head. "You'd think our best friend in the world would want to sit with us."

Alice huffed and sat down. "Oh come on you two."

Catie started laughing. "Caught by the head boy, eh? Remus and I," she trailed off. Her smile turned to a frown. "Never got caught," she finished quietly. Her jaw tightened as she stared at the floor. "I'll be back," she mumbled as she went to her feet and swept out of the compartment.

Lily sighed. "Oh dear."

Catie went down the train to the nearest girls bathroom and went in it, locking the door behind her. She stood in front of the sink and stared at herself in the mirror, clenching the sides of the porcelain sink. She refused to cry. No, she wouldn't cry. She looked down at the sink for a moment and then back up at her reflection. She'd give anything to be called his girl again. Her eyes welled with tears and leaned back against the wall behind her. She slid down it, starting to cry.

* * *

><p>Alice checked her watch. "It's been an hour, Lily. You can't tell me you're not concerned now."<p>

Lily sighed. "I'll go try looking for her. Stay here, in case she comes back."

"Sure thing," Alice said with a slight bob of the head.

Lily, after searching the James-free side of the train, put her shoulders back and went to the Marauder's compartment, hoping Catie was within. She cleared her throat when she reached the door and she pulled it open. "Do you know where Catie is?" she asked, trying to keep her voice stable.

James shrugged. "We thought she was with you."

Lily slowly nodded. "Right, thanks." She offered him a small smile and closed the door, going off towards the only place left to look. The girls bathroom.

**A/N: Please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I went to the midnight premiere of the last Harry Potter movie. I must say I was disappointed a little about some of the changes they did. (Like cutting Teddy out of the epilogue scene!) Anyway, here is another chapter. :) **

**Disclaimer, first chapter.**

Catie sniffed and wiped her nose on her sleeve. The train would be reaching Hogsmeade soon, she needed to get back to Lily and Alice before they were too worried. Catie looked up and examined herself in the mirror. Her eyes were red and her cheeks were a little puffy. She sighed and splashed some water onto her face. Then, she unlocked the door and went out coming face to face with Lily.

"Lily!" Celine exclaimed. "I was just coming back to the compartment."

Lily frowned. "You've been crying haven't you?" she asked with concern.

Catie raised an eyebrow. "You can't seriously think I've been crying all this time, can you? I'm over him, Lil."

"Then why were you in there for an hour?" Lily asked crossing her arms.

"The doorknob got stuck," Catie said shrugging. "Come on, we best get back to our seats."

Lily sighed, defeated. "I can't actually… I was going to surprise you and Al but… Dumbledore's made me head girl. I got to go down to the prefect's compartment and meet the head boy."

Catie grinned. "That's wonderful Lily!" She hugged her. "I wish you the best of luck!"

Lily grinned back. "Thanks. Tell Al for me, will you?"

Catie nodded and moved away. "Yeah, sure, no problem!"

"Alright. Well, I'll see you at Hogsmeade!" Lily said smiling.

Catie smiled back. "See you at Hogsmeade."

* * *

><p>James looked down at his watch. "Well, I best get down there. Who do you think the Head Girl is?" he asked straightening his robes.<p>

Sirius shrugged. "Could be Evans. Wouldn't Catie have told us if she had been appointed?"

James nodded and brushed off his badge before placing onto his robes. "You'd think she would… Well, see you, chaps I'm off."

"Bye James," Remus said giving him a smile of encouragement.

"See you, Prongs- knock her dead!" Sirius said with a nod.

Peter chewed his lower lip. "Don't kill anyone, James," he said timidly.

James laughed. "Course not Pete." He opened the door and left the compartment.

* * *

><p>Catie glared at the boy in front of her. "Leave me alone, Rosier."<p>

"I don't think so," he replied, giving her a smug smirk. "You look nice, Potter."

Catie wrinkled her nose. "Better not say that when my brother's around."

"Oh, I'm so scared," Rosier cackled.

"What's going on?" a voice asked behind Catie. Catie turned; expecting to see James but instead was met by Severus. Her smile faded.

Catie let out a small sighed and nodded her head to Rosier. "This prat won't let me pass."

"Mulciber and I just wanted a bit of fun, Sev," Rosier defended.

"Don't forget, Evan, she's well capable of defending herself," Severus said coolly. His hand came out from under his robes and he grabbed her elbow, slowly moving her back. Catie didn't fight him.

Rosier snorted. "Fine, have her to yourself." He moved back down the corridor with Mulciber. Severus rounded around to Catie.

"You shouldn't have cross roads with him," he scolded.

Catie looked at him incredulously. "Sev, this is a _train_ we're talking about. I didn't have a choice!" Severus rolled his eyes and opened his mouth to speak when someone interrupted him.

"Hey, Catie. I was wondering if you'd like to come to homecoming party tonight in the common room with me," the young man said, grinning charmingly at her. Severus raised an eyebrow and looked at Catie, waiting for her response.

Catie blinked. "I, uh, erm, well, sure. I guess," she said forcing a small smile.

"Awesome, I'll uh be waiting for you at eleven, see you then?" he asked.

Catie nodded. "Sure." Once he left, satisfied, Catie crossed her arms. "If Lily doesn't kill me first," she mumbled.

"You didn't have to agree," Severus pointed out.

Catie looked at him, seeming to have forgotten he stood there. "It's complicated."

"Hardly," Severus said, "you wish to make that ex-boyfriend of yours jealous in a dry hope that he will want you back. Correct?"

Catie huffed and narrowed her eyes on him. "I never liked the fact that you could read me like a book."

A smile crept upon Severus' lips but it quickly faded. "I must go now. Keep yourself out of trouble," he warned.

"No problem," Catie said sighing. She watched him disappear and then went back to see Alice.

* * *

><p>Lily's eye size doubled when she saw James enter the prefect compartment. "You? I'm stuck with <em>you<em>?" she hissed.

"The one and only," James said sitting beside her. Lily crossed her arms and was about to retort when the fifth years started coming in. She turned away from James and stood up, greeting the fifth years.

"Hello, I'm Lily Evans your head girl and this is," she started.

"James Potter, your head boy," James interrupted springing up from his seat. He smirked at Lily. "This lovely lady and I will be organizing the rounds and assigning certain ones to you. They will be on the schedules you will receive from your head of house," he informed.

Lily almost gaped at him. He seemed so, so, knowledgeable of being head boy. It astonished her to no end.

"Also," James quipped, "if you have _any_ questions at all please don't hesitate to come pay a visit to one of us." Lily sat down, staring up at James.

* * *

><p>Within the hour they had arrived at Hogsmeade. Catie and Alice parted ways, Alice going with Frank and his friends to the carriages while Catie met up with the boys.<p>

"Where's James?" Catie asked Sirius.

Sirius smirked. "He didn't tell you."

Catie crossed her arms. "Tell me what?"

"He's head boy," Remus said softly. Catie's eyes grew wide as she turned her gaze to Remus.

"You're kidding me right?" Catie asked.

The two shook their heads. "We'd never," Sirius said fighting a chuckle.

Catie let out a puff of air. "Well I certainly never expected that. C'mon, let's nab a carriage I'm starving."

Sirius held out an arm for Catie. "Shall we, kitty?"

Catie let out a small laugh and took his arm. "You're too kind." Sirius grinned and started walking towards the carriages. Remus followed his jaw clenched in jealousy. Peter trailed behind them as well, looking around.

**A/N: Hm, could Sirius have some feelings for Catie? Why did Severus help Catie? How do you think Lily will keep her sanity with James for a partner?**

**Review? ;)  
><strong>


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hey again! Thanks everyone for reviewing. **

**To my non-reviewing reviewers, I'd really appreciate your thoughts so if y'all don't mind, please drop a review? Or pop me a message? :) Thanks! **

**Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer, first chapter.**

Sirius remained at Catie's side throughout the evening. Only Remus noticed.

Sirius leaned over the table to whisper to James, "So, what's it like? Being a Head Boy and all," he asked. Catie punched his shoulder producing an, "ow!" from Sirius.

"Dumbledore's starting!" she hissed at him. Sirius rolled his eyes and sat up straight, looking down the hall at Dumbledore, who began his annual pre-term speech.

After the speech, dinner was served. The conversation was light as they all filled their stomachs.

"So, Cate, how's dear dad?" James asked tersely.

Catie shrugged. "Dunno, didn't see him much. He shipped me off to some summer school in France."

"Why?" Remus, James, and Sirius asked at the same time.

Catie shrugged. "Dunno that either. Lovely place though." She took another bite of her salad and forced a smile at the boys. After she had chewed and swallowed their eyes still laid upon her. "What?" she asked.

"You're wearing more makeup than normal," James said, eyebrow raised.

"Your hair's straight," Sirius said.

"You look different," Remus added.

Catie sighed. "I am not wearing more makeup, yes I straightened my hair, and I don't think I look that different at all."

"Well, you do," James said, turning back to his food. Sirius mumbled his agreement and went back to his food too when it hit him.

"I know what's different," he said looking at Catie. Catie raised both eyebrows waiting for his response.

Sirius smiled. "You look hot." He went back to his food and Catie blinked. She shook her head and finished her salad.

She wiped her mouth on her salad and looked at James. "There's a party tonight at eleven for you to bust in the common room."

James looked at her incredulously. "How'd you-."

"Just don't be late," Catie interrupted, getting her next course.

* * *

><p>As Catie, Sirius, and Remus (James having to help Lily with the first-years and all) were leaving the Great Hall, Remus looked over his shoulder. "Hey, does anyone know what happened to Peter?"<p>

Catie also looked over her shoulder and shook her head. "No. I haven't seen him since we left the carriages."

Remus sighed. "I don't understand why he's been disappearing so much."

"It does seem a bit odd, I'll admit," Sirius said. He caught Catie's slightly worried gaze and slung an arm around her shoulders. "He'll be fine," he whispered pulling her tightly to him.

Catie chewed her lip and nodded. "He's such a child though. He gets lost so easily."

Remus took this chance to take Catie's other side. "But he's been attending here for six-almost seven-years. He can take care of himself."

Catie nodded again. "Very well. Let's get up to the common room, maybe he's there."

"I assume you have the password?" Sirius asked as Catie sped up her pace.

Catie let out a small laugh. "My brother's head boy, I think I know a few things."

"So? We've lived with him for three months!" Sirius teasingly argued, catching up to her.

Remus watched the two jest with one another. He supposed that this is what he gets for breaking up with Catie. He should have known she'd become distant with him. What he didn't want was for Sirius to get her though. '_But if she can't be with me…then Sirius is-despite his recklessness- the only option for her,_' he thought sadly. Remus sighed to himself and stuck his hands into his pockets, continuing to follow Catie and Sirius up to the common room. There was a small scream, followed by some giggles. It drew Remus out of his thoughts and he looked up. Sirius had grabbed Catie by the waist and spun her around. Remus stopped for two whole seconds to watch, and then he went on without them, his face red with envy.

"Sirius!" Catie cried. "Please! Let me go," she giggled.

Sirius pretended to think. "Ah, no, I don't think so."

Catie giggled some more. "Why is that?"

"Catie! Sirius! I found you!" Peter exclaimed, running towards them. Catie and Sirius both let out a sigh as Sirius released Catie from his arms.

Catie put her hands on her hips. "And where have you been?"

"Lost," Peter confessed bowing his head.

"I see. Well, let's get upstairs now, yes?" Catie said moving towards the grand staircase. Peter nodded and followed, Sirius following suit. On the staircase, as they waited for it to move Peter struck up conversation with one of the portraits while Sirius moved closer to Catie.

He leaned towards her ear and whispered, "Why did you and Remus _really_ break up, hm?"

Catie turned her head to look at him and sighed. "He says he's trying to protect me this way."

Sirius slowly nodded. "Well, give him a break. He's only trying to look after you. Just because he acted like an idiot once doesn't mean you can't be friends."

"I suppose you're right," Catie said. The staircase started to move and stopped a moment later. Catie nudged Peter and went up the rest of the staircase.

* * *

><p><em>Next day…<em>

"Potter!" Lily called.

James turned around. "Aw, come on Lily, aren't we on a first name basis yet?"

"Hardly," Lily muttered, "I've been trying to find you. I'm going to submit these round schedules to McGonagall, sound good?"

James looked over the parchment she had shoved into his hands. "Yeah, they look great."

Lily nodded. "Wonderful. Don't forget tutoring first through third years Saturday night," she reminded as she walked away.

"How can I when you keep reminding me?" James mumbled under his breath.

Remus chuckled. "It won't be that bad, James."

James sighed. "I hope not." He looked over his shoulder. "Where's Sirius and Catie?"

Remus grimaced. "I don't know."

"They were just there," James said facing forward again.

Remus sighed. "I think they might have said something about meeting us at Transfiguration."

"Did they?" James asked. He shrugged. "Alright then."

**A/N: Oh, dear. Remus is very jealous isn't he? Well, I know it's short but I figure this is better than nothing. We'll just have to see how this plays out won't we? ;) Review?**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer, first chapter.**

And sure enough, Sirius and Catie were in the class room. As they went in Sirius said something which made Catie burst into giggles.

Remus scowled at them. "I think they're getting to comfortable with one another."

James raised an eyebrow and looked at him. "They're acting normal as far as I know."

Remus snapped his head towards James. "He's flirting with her!"

James started to chuckle and shake his head. "You're jealous."

"I am not," Remus argued.

This only made James laugh a little harder. "You're practically green with envy." He slowly stopped when the sullen expression on Remus did not change. James shifted his weight to another foot. "Don't tell me you broke up with her over your furry little problem." Remus casually looked down at his feet.

James let out a sigh. "As cruel as this may sound you _are_ the one who broke up with her. This is your fault."

"Don't you think I know that?" Remus snapped.

James put a hand on his shoulder. "If she really loves you, which I think she does, you just have to apologize and she'll go for it. Trust me. It works with all the ladies. Oh, and don't forget to say you were stupid. That works even better."

Remus rolled his eyes. "I'll think about it. C'mon, we better find some seats."

* * *

><p>"Please take your seats," McGonagall said, standing in front of her desk.<p>

Sirius folded his arms over his chest and smirked. "Why of course, Minnie!" McGonagall sent a nasty glare in his direction.

Catie let out a small gasp and pulled him down into the seat next to her. "Are you mad?"

Sirius looked over at her and winked. "'Course not. I'm Sirius."

"Oh, you," Catie said playfully hitting his shoulder. Sirius chuckled and leaned over, kissing her cheek.

"You're going to get me in trouble," Catie said in a low whisper.

Sirius put his arm around her shoulders and pulled her to him, kissing her temple. "I'll never do such a thing."

Catie looked up at him and gave him a genuine smile. "You can be quite charming when you want to be."

Sirius smiled and ran a few fingers through her hair. "Only for you." Catie's smile turned into a small grin. Just as Sirius, courageously, leaned down to kiss her McGonagall cleared her throat and Catie moved away, blushing significantly. Sirius just grinned and decided for once to pay attention.

* * *

><p>After transfiguration Sirius and Catie met up with James and Remus outside class.<p>

"Shall we go outside to study?" Catie suggested, smiling. "It is a beautiful day."

James glanced at his watch. "Sorry, Cate, I have to go meet Lily at the library." He kissed her cheek and then ran off.

"I'm afraid I have an appointment with McGonagall," Sirius said with a big sigh. "I'll see you lot later." He also pecked Catie on the opposite cheek as James and went back into the class room.

Catie crossed her arms. "Don't tell me you have somewhere to be too, Remus."

Remus scratched the back of his head. "Well, I can always reschedule with Peter. After all it _is_ a beautiful day."

Catie smiled. "Good, come on!" She turned and ran for the doors. Remus chuckled to himself and followed.

Once outside they went to the normal spot by the lake, under a tree. It wasn't long before Catie kicked off her shoes and went down to the lakeside to stick her feet in. But that wasn't what happened. Instead she slipped on the grass and cut her foot on a rock.

"Catie, why do you have to be so reckless?" Remus asked, mending her foot with a spell.

Catie rolled her eyes. "Well, I certainly didn't do it on purpose."

Remus sighed and looked at her. "Anywhere else?" Catie shook her head and sighed. Remus moved to get up when he too slipped and fell onto Catie.

She burst into laughter and grinned up at him. "I think you're just as clumsy as me!"

Remus went red and slowly got off her, choosing to lie in the grass beside her.

Catie rolled onto her side and wrapped her arms around his right arm. "Oh, Remus can you believe this is our last year?" Her eyes watched the clouds in the sky. Remus turned his head to look at her and a small smile crept onto his lips.

"I suppose I can," he said softly.

Catie rested her head on his shoulder. "Normally I wouldn't want to lie around but it's just so nice out."

"Yeah," Remus said, forcing himself to look at the sky.

"Oi! You lot! I've been searching all over for you!" James called waving. Catie sat up and smiled.

* * *

><p>Later that day after classes and dinner all the Marauders, except James, and Catie were sitting in the common room.<p>

"Do you understand now?" Catie asked Sirius. She knew it was futile to try to explain Ancient Runes to him but she thought she ought to try anyway.

Sirius, who sat next to her on the sofa, nodded. "Yes. I think so."

Catie turned to look at him. "Really?"

Sirius shrugged. "More or less. I think I understand the-." But he was cut off. Catie had crashed her lips against his. Remus looked up having noticed Sirius had stopped talking.

He scowled and looked back to Peter. "Try it again," he said trying to sound calm. When he looked back Catie had withdrawn.

"I can't believe you get it!" she said, now throwing her arms around him in a hug. "I'm so proud of you!"

Sirius chuckled and wrapped his arms around her. "Couldn't have done it without you."

Catie moved back and grinned at him. "I'm starting to wonder if you're the same Sirius I said good bye to last May."

"The one and only, dear kitty," Sirius said stroking her cheek. One more kiss couldn't hurt. He leaned in and she met him halfway, igniting another kiss between them.

Remus snapped his book shut. "That's enough for tonight, Peter."

Peter yawned. "Alright. I'm going to bed."

Remus nodded, his eyes glued to Sirius and Catie. "Fine."

James came in through the portrait hold and stopped dead in his tracks. "Bloody…"

"I know," Remus interrupted, going to his feet and crossing over to him. "They've been at it for two minutes now."

James looked from Remus to the snogging Catie and Sirius. "They're… snogging," he finished a moment later. "I don't believe it."

"Hmph, I can. I've been watching it since they've started. G'night, James," Remus snapped going towards the staircase.

James sighed and rubbed his forehead. "Oi! You two. Break it up already I just had dinner," he whined.

The two broke apart and Catie blushed a deep pink. "I, uh, should go to bed anyway… Night you two…" She jumped off the sofa and practically ran up the stairs to the girls dormitory.

Sirius sighed and smiled, leaning back hands behind his head. "James, I had no idea your sister could-."

James raised a hand, stopping him. "I don't want to hear that about _my_ sister."

"Right, sorry. So, uh, we going to bed now?" Sirius asked.

James sighed. "We need to talk. It's about Remus."

Sirius raised an eyebrow. "Furry little problem coming up again?"

James shook his head and sat down next to him. "He's insanely jealous of you and Cate."

"Well, she kissed me, alright?" Sirius said defensively.

James sighed. "Alright. But has she said anything to you about her feelings towards Remus?"

Sirius sighed heavily. "Besides being incredibly ticked off no."

James eyed Sirius. "Alright. You don't have any feelings for her…do you?"

"No," Sirius said firmly.

**A/N: Oooh… this is getting interesting. Review please?**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer, first chapter.**

"You sure?" James asked.

Sirius slowly nodded. "Of course, James," he fibbed.

James half smiled and nodded. "Alright. Well, I'm going on up to bed now. See you in the morning."

Sirius nodded and then turned to face the fire as James went up. "Of course I have feelings for her," he said under his breath.

* * *

><p>Catie took a bite out of her toast, reading through her schedule again. "James, you need to schedule Quidditch practice!"<p>

"I know, I know, I just haven't had time with Lily buzzing around me," James said yawning. Catie sighed and then noticed Professor Slughorn coming towards them.

"Oh, no, not him," Catie moaned.

"Ah Miss Potter, my dear girl! You and your darling friend Lily are invited to my big ball tomorrow evening. You are allowed to bring a friend," he trailed off, looking over the boys. He sighed and handed her two scrolls. "See you there, my dear." Catie forced a smile and then watched as he walked away.

"I hate his parties," she grumbled, opening her scroll. She tossed the other one to James. "Give that to Lily. You see more of her these days than I do."

James nodded. "Alright. I got to run anyway. See you in class."

"Bye," Sirius and Remus said.

Sirius looked over at Remus and Catie. "Well, we better get going if we're going to make it to Charms."

Catie sighed and rolled up her scroll. "Yeah."

They all stood up and Remus cleared his throat. "Hey, Cate, why don't you go on, get us some seats. We'll be right there."

Catie shrugged. "Alright." She sped up her pace and disappeared into a crowd of students in moments.

Remus looked over at Sirius. "Don't… just don't hurt her like I did. Because if you do you'll regret it."

Sirius sighed. "Remus, listen, she still loves you. There's no way she can ever love me like she does you."

Remus shook his head. "Sirius, Catie and I can never be together. And you know why." He started walking faster and soon disappeared out of Sirius' sight. He cursed to himself and went to the classroom.

* * *

><p>"Remus?"<p>

"Yes, Cate?" Remus said, not looking up from his book.

Catie played with her fingers. "Do you, uh, still love me?"

Remus closed his eyes briefly and then focused on the book. "No."

"Alright," Catie said softly, getting up from her chair.

Remus sighed. "Do you love him? Sirius, I mean."

"Yes," Catie said quietly. She turned and went to an aisle to return her books.

Pain swelled up in Remus' chest. He had brought this on himself, he knew that, but the thought of her being happy with anyone else killed him inside. He snapped shut his books and left the library.

* * *

><p>That night James was allowed a break from his duties. He played a tournament of Wizard's chess with Sirius while Catie watched. Remus sat in an armchair by the fire and read. Catie was working on an essay while she watched.<p>

She looked up. "Sirius, I wouldn't do that."

"Why not?" Sirius asked. Catie sighed and gestured for him to come closer. She whispered in his ear and he sighed. "Oh." Catie smirked to herself and returned to scribbling onto her parchment.

After James had won another two games and Sirius one, James sighed. "I think I want to play something else."

"Oh?" Catie asked, proofreading her essay.

Sirius put the pieces away. "Like what?"

James smirked. "Truth or dare."

Catie sighed. "Must we?"

"Yes," James said simply, moving from his seat to by the fire. "Come on Remus, you have to play too." Catie sighed and sat beside James, Sirius taking the seat on her other side.

James smirked. "I'll begin. Sirius, truth or dare?"

Sirius sighed. "Truth."

"Do you love Catie?" James asked. Catie blushed and chewed her lower lip.

Sirius cleared his throat. He never thought he'd admit this. "Yes." James glanced at Remus, who for the first time didn't look like he was about to kill something.

Catie looked at Sirius. "Really?" she asked softly.

"Yeah," Sirius forced out. "And you… do you…"

Catie nodded. "Yeah."

* * *

><p>The next morning the post was due. Neither of them expected anything. Catie was reading the Daily Prophet when suddenly she gasped.<p>

"James!" she said urgently. "There's been another attack on the ministry."

James raised an eyebrow and shrugged. "So?" He couldn't think, off the top of his head, of anyone that they knew who worked there.

Catie folded up the paper and gave him a sad glare. "The auror office was attacked. They haven't identified the dead or injured yet," she said softly.

It hit him. "Dad…" he started.

"They don't know yet," Catie said softly, biting on her lip, trying not to cry. She took a deep breath and put away the Prophet, deciding to come back to it later. "I'm sure we'll have news by the end of the day."

James nodded. "Yeah. Of course we will." Sirius wrapped an arm around Catie's shoulders and kissed her temple.

"He's going to be okay," he whispered. Catie nodded, not saying anything.

* * *

><p>The tragedy was not forgotten over the course of their classes. Dinner at the Gryiffindor table was very silent that evening. Catie stabbed her food with her fork and played with it.<p>

"Catie, you've got to eat," James ordered gently.

"'M not hungry," she mumbled, sighing.

James looked at Sirius and Sirius shook his head, mouthing, "I tried already." James sighed and opened his mouth to speak when he noticed McGonagall coming up to them.

"Mister Potter, Miss Potter, if you would please follow me," she said. Catie immediately got up and began following the professor, James shortly behind them. McGonagall led them back to the staff room and took them inside.

Professor Dumbledore was sitting in an armchair, facing them. "Ah, Mister Potter, Miss Potter, please come closer." Catie moved closer without hesitation and James moved to stand by her.

"Do you have news of our father, Professor?" Catie asked.

Dumbledore looked sadly at her. "I am afraid I do. Your father was killed in the attack. I am very sorry." Catie started crying and James wrapped his arms around her, resting his chin on top of her head.

"Your mother has offered to bring you home. Will you take her up on it?" Dumbledore asked coolly.

James shook his head. "No sir. We'd rather stay here."

"So be it," Dumbledore said.

**A/N: So, Catie and Sirius… like? Dislike? Let me know by reviewing or sending me a PM. ;) Thanks!**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: So, I've enjoyed reading all of your reviews and I must say it feels like a tie. xD Haha, so if y'all don't mind I've set up a blind poll on my profile put your vote in and we'll see who the winner is! (I personally am a Remus fan but to say any more would spoil you… so there. :p)**

**Disclaimer, first chapter.**

James led Catie out of the staff room. "Want to go back to the others?" he asked.

Catie shrugged and leaned on him. "I just want to be with you," she said softly.

James couldn't help but smile. "I thought you'd outgrown being clingy to me." Catie sent a punch to his upper arm. He winced and cleared his throat. "Fine. Back to the others we go."

* * *

><p>"Do you still want to go to the ball tonight, Cate?" James asked.<p>

Catie sighed. "I never wanted to go in the first place."

"It'll be fun," Sirius said.

"It'll get your mind off things," Remus added.

James sat down next to her and tugged the book out of her hands. "Say yes."

Catie sighed again. "Do I have a choice with you lot ganging up on me?"

James grinned and kissed her cheek. "It's a go, boys!"

* * *

><p>Catie met the boys outside the portrait hole. "You lot clean up nice," she teased.<p>

"When did you get that dress?" James demanded he folded his arms over his chest.

Catie half smiled. "Dad bought it for me when I came back from summer school."

"It looks good," Remus said forcing a smile.

Sirius came up to Catie from behind and wrapped his arms around her waist. "You look beautiful," he whispered. Catie grinned.

James nudged Remus. "C'mon, at least he's getting her to smile."

"Yeah," Remus mumbled following James to the moving staircase.

James turned around. "Oi! You two, are you coming or are you going to stand there and snog?"

"Coming!" Sirius shouted.

James sighed. "Remus, why are you letting Catie and Sirius be together? Is it because you know he'll take care of her?"

Remus straightened his tux. "Sort of."

"And what's the other side of sort of?" James asked.

Remus sighed. "She loves him, James."

"So what if she does? You still love her, don't you?" James asked.

"James, that's enough," Remus said firmly.

James rolled his eyes. "Fine." Catie and Sirius joined them on the moving staircase and shortly after it moved.

* * *

><p>At the party they all stayed together until James got Lily to dance with him. Then Sirius followed suit and convinced Catie to dance with him. Remus sighed and sat on a nearby chair, sipping his butterbeer. He guessed it would always be this way. From where he sat he saw Catie laugh at something Sirius did. He shook his head. He wished those thoughts about her would abandon him like he had abandoned her.<p>

* * *

><p>Catie yawned and rested her head on Sirius' shoulder. "I can't believe Lily's still dancing with James."<p>

"Me too," Remus said allowing himself to chuckle.

Catie smiled sleepily. "She's finally eating her words. She swore to me one summer she'd never ever do anything with him."

Sirius kissed her temple. "Things change."

She looked up at him, eyes sparkling, "That they do."

Sirius smiled at her and without looking at Remus said, "I think we're going to go on up to the common room."

Remus sighed silently and nodded. "Alright." Catie gave him a grin and then walked out with Sirius.

Remus sat by himself until he decided to leave. He prayed he wouldn't find Sirius and Catie snogging. Instead however he found the two on the sofa playing a game of wizard's chess.

Catie sat cross legged in her pajamas on one end as she smirked at Sirius. "Checkmate."

"I let you win," Sirius protested.

"Did not," Catie said starting to laugh.

Sirius moved the chess set from between them and grabbed Catie, tickling her sides and stomach. She screamed with laughter.

"Stop!" she cried, barely able to breathe.

Sirius chuckled and gave her a loud kiss on the cheek. "You know I love you." Catie let out a soft laugh.

"I know," she said. He kissed her and over a few seconds it turned into a snog. Remus rolled his eyes and went past them unnoticed up to the dorm room.

* * *

><p>The next morning James and Catie were absent from breakfast. Their friends speculated among each other where they might be but no one knew for sure. So their friends begrudgingly went on to their classes without them.<p>

"It's not like them to just disappear without a word to one of us," Sirius said grumpily as he sat down.

Lily bit her lip. "They wouldn't have left Hogwarts for their father's funeral would they?"

Remus sighed and opened up his books. "Perhaps. We will just have to wait for now." Lily nodded solemnly and faced forward in her seat.

As a matter of fact they did not see the Potter twins until lunchtime in the Great Hall.

"Where have you been!" Lily cried sliding into the seat next to Catie. Catie sighed and shook her head.

James spoke up for her. "Went to see mum for dad's funeral, Dumbledore gave us permission."

Sirius sat on Catie's free side and rubbed her back. "You alright?"

Catie nodded. "I suppose." She leaned into him and sighed. "I miss him."

"I know you do," he whispered, wrapping an arm around her.

Lily reached her hand over the table and touched James'. "How was your mum?"

James shrugged. "She didn't cry buckets of tears if that's what you're asking."

Lily withdrew her hand. "I'm sorry."

James scoffed slightly. "Yeah, me too."

"You both should eat something," Remus said looking from Catie to James.

"'M not hungry," James said sipping his juice.

"Neither am I," Catie agreed. Remus sighed and looked at Lily.

* * *

><p>Over the course of a few weeks James and Catie slowly returned to normal and became their cheery mischievous selves again. By then it was time for the full moon.<p>

"You guys should get down there. He should be changing imminently," Catie whispered to James and Sirius.

"Pete's not here, you need to come to get the knot for us," James whispered back.

Catie sighed. "Fine. Let's go." There were disadvantages to being a kitten Animagus. One being that you were small no matter how big you grew as a human. James and Sirius started walking down the hall, Catie following not far behind.

At the shack Catie stayed on the lower floor per Sirius and Remus' requests. She hated it down there. She could hear every thing that took place up there. In truth she was worried about all three of them. Every now and then something crashed or hit the wall above her. She jumped every time something did. It was horrible what was going on but there was no better alternative and at least they could be there for him.

After a while, Catie did not know how much time had past, she had nodded off to sleep.

"Catie! Catie!" a voice shouted.

Catie jerked awake and scrambled for the door. "James, what is it?"

"It's Sirius, he's been hurt. Though it wasn't Remus' fault," James said leading her upstairs.

Catie got her wand out and rushed past James into the bedroom. "Sirius!" she said running over to him. "What happened?" she demanded of him.

Sirius gave her a small laugh. "I rammed myself against the wall. What I didn't know was that there was glass on it ready to skewer me." Catie looked over the gashes on his arm.

"Oh, Sirius," she said softly. She sighed and started mending up his arm with non-verbal spells. "Is Remus alright?" she asked James.

"I'm fine, Cate," Remus said from behind her. "No worse than usual."

Catie then turned her head to James. "Your eyebrow's bleeding, James. Use the stitching spell we used in Charms last week."

James sighed. "Alright."

Catie looked back at Sirius' arm and sighed. "You should really be more careful," she scolded.

Sirius gave her a thoughtful smile. "Why should I when I've got you to patch me up later?"

Catie paused and gave him a flattered smile. "Because, I may not always be there."

Sirius winked at her. "Well then I'll be sure to stick by you."

Catie fake gasped. "And why would I want you around?" she teased.

"Because you can't stop thinking about me and because right now you want to kiss me," Sirius said trying not to smile.

"Very well then," she said, her eyes sparkling. Sirius leaned forward, catching her lips with his.

James rolled his eyes. "Come on, Cate, there are still two blokes here waiting to be patched up!"

Catie laughed. "I'll be right there."

**A/N: So this chapter is a little longer than others mainly to make up for how long it took me to update. I'm so sorry it took me so long but I just haven't had a moment to spare. So if you would please leave a review. :)**


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: For my Remus/Catie fans I ask that if you so wish to please PM me for a spoiler on their future. Hehe**

**Disclaimer, first chapter. **

"Cate, mind spreading the word about Quidditch practice this Thursday?" James asked, slinging an arm around his sister.

Catie shook her head. "Not at all."

"Have I told you you're amazing today?" James asked grinning.

Catie laughed. "I'm always amazing."

James laughed with her. "You are," he said pecking her cheek. "Come on, let's get to class."

* * *

><p>"I'm going to study outside for a bit, I'll meet you for dinner," Catie said walking out of a class with Lily.<p>

Lily nodded. "Alright. See you!"

Catie waved as she walked away. "See you!"

She went out the doors and down to the lake, picking out a nice secluded tree by the water. It was hardly ever she got a moment alone when she was at Hogwarts and coming to this tree was like going to a sanctuary.

* * *

><p>"James, where's Cate?" Remus asked, looking around in the throng of students.<p>

"Left class with Lily, so I'd assume she's with her," James said shrugging.

Remus shook his head. "I don't think so. Lily's right over there. Catie isn't with her."

James frowned. "Let's ask her then." Remus agreed and the two made their way over to her. "Hey Lily, do you know where Catie is?"

Lily nodded. "Yeah, she was going outside to study."

"Thanks," Remus said smiling at her. He went around the two and ran for the outside. He knew exactly where she'd be. After a few moments of running he came into sight of the lake and he went to what used to be his and Catie's kissing tree. It also used to be the tree they always got caught under when it rained. Remus looked up, checking the skies. No rain clouds in sight. He looked forward again and saw Catie's knees from the other side of the oak. He smirked to himself. He had the advantage of surprise. He crept to the opposite side of the tree and slowly walked around it.

"Why, hello there," he greeted.

Catie jumped. "Remus! How'd you find me?"

Remus shrugged and sat beside her. "Lily said you were outside and I took a guess."

Catie smiled and shook her head, looking back to her book. "Did you need me?" she asked.

Remus pulled one knee up and wrapped an arm around it. "Not really." He looked over at her and observed silently a small smile on his face. Catie was engulfed in her book. She subconsciously lifted a hand to her hair to tuck it behind her ear. Remus chuckled quietly to himself and shook his head.

"So, how are you and Sirius doing? Besides snogging of course," he added teasingly.

Catie chuckled to herself and leaned back against the oak tree. "Well, not much besides snogging," she teased back.

Remus frowned, taking her seriously. "What?"

Catie laughed. "I'm kidding! Oh come on, Remus, I'm not that stupid."

Remus relaxed and sighed. "He seems to really love you."

Catie smiled softly at him. "Yeah, he does." '_Unlike you,_' she added in her head.

"I'm sure the two of you will be very happy in the future," Remus said, examining his fingernails.

"Yeah," Catie said, looking at a squirrel in the distance.

Remus looked up into the tree. "I distinctly remember you climbing this a few years back. Trying to hide from James was it?"

Catie chuckled. "Yeah and I distinctly remember putting a gash in my leg on the way down."

Remus chuckled too. "Oh yes, those were the days."

Catie grinned. "Yeah. They were." She sighed and put her book back into her bag. "We should get in. It's getting late." Remus nodded and stood up, holding out his hand to help Catie up. When Catie took it, it felt like sparks went up his arm. He smiled at her and let go once she was on her feet.

* * *

><p>"Sirius?" Catie asked.<p>

"Hm?"

"What do you see us doing after we leave Hogwarts?"

Sirius shrugged. "Well I suppose we'll get our jobs at the ministry, stay at the manor as long as we can. Something like that."

"I can't picture it for some reason." Sirius went up behind her and wrapped his arms around her shoulders, drawing her close.

"Is it because of You-Know-Who?" he whispered.

Catie sighed and leaned back into him. "I suppose. Everything just seems so… uncertain."

Sirius kissed her head. "Well, you don't need to worry your pretty little head over that. That's in the future and this, well this, is the present."

Catie smiled. "You're right… for once," she added.

"Hey!" Sirius protested. He started tickling her sides with no mercy. Catie shrieked with laughter.

"Sirius! Stop!"

Sirius laughed and turned her around so she faced him. "Must I?" She kissed him.

* * *

><p>Thursday night the Gryffindor team met for practice.<p>

"Sirius, watch out for that bludger!" James shouted. He didn't respond. He was too busy trying to dodge it. He dived and it flew overhead. He sighed with relief and came to a stop, hovering over the ground.

"You alright?" James called from above.

Sirius nodded and flew up to them. "I'm fine."

James nodded in acknowledgment. "Good. Carmichael, you've got to stay focused!" he shouted to another team member.

Catie flew up beside Sirius, frowning. "You sure you're alright?"

Sirius nodded. "Yeah, I'll be okay."

Catie leaned over and kissed his cheek. "Alright." She gave him a smile and then flew off.

* * *

><p>That weekend was the third game of the season, Gryffindor versus Slytherin. The game was neck-and-neck 60-60. The first team to score would be crowned the winner. Catie moved in to score when she was hit by a player from the opposite team. She spiraled downwards trying to regain control of her broom. Lily screamed and covered her mouth.<p>

"Catie!" James shouted. "Pull up! Pull up!" She did and her head was met by a beater's club. A whistle blew and she lost consciousness.

The Slytherin beater hit the quaffle to his teammate and the teammate scored. The game was over. James pulled out his wand spewing profanities at the Slytherin responsible for sending Catie to the ground. Sirius sped down to where Catie lay crumpled in the grass, some teammates joining him while the others flew to help James. James landed and ran for the Slytherin.

Hooch continued blowing her whistle. "Stop, Potter!" she screeched at him. Gryffindor's beaters McConnell and Carmichael held James back while the Slytherin sneered at him.

"That is enough!" McGonagall shouted over the noise. She and Madame Pomfrey had just come onto the field, Pomfrey heading towards Catie and Sirius while McGonagall proceeded to James and Hooch.

"That was uncalled for, Potter!" McGonagall snapped.

"What he did, professor, was uncalled for!" James growled.

McGonagall stepped in front of him. "Let Madame Hooch and Professor Slughorn handle this. Go see your sister." James shook off his teammates and stormed off to Catie.

"How is she?" Sirius asked Pomfrey.

Pomfrey sighed. "Left arm fractured, ankle sprained, bruised ribs, a bad blow to the head… It'll take a while for her to recover, Black." Sirius sighed and rubbed Catie's cheek with his thumb.

* * *

><p>"Why's it always her?" James exploded. "Why can't it be me for a change?"<p>

Remus looked up at him. "She's going to be okay."

"I wish I could just take it instead of her, you know?" James said, continuing to pace.

Sirius sighed. "We all would, James."

Pomfrey came out. "Mister Potter, your sister is recovering however she is still unconscious. I think it would be best for you all to come see her tomorrow."

James sighed. "Can I just see her? For a moment? Please, Madame Pomfrey."

Pomfrey crossed her arms and sighed. "Very well. The rest of you shoo!" Sirius and Remus sighed and took their leave.

**A/N: Aw, poor Cate. She's just easy to pick on. Hehe. **

**Review?**


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: Hm, didn't get any reviews from my normal crowd last chapter… Anyway, sorry it took so long to update. But when I don't get reviews and when I have such a tight schedule it doesn't drive me to update.**

**Disclaimer, first chapter.**

The next day James brought Sirius and Remus down to see Catie.

"Boys, boys, I'm alright," Catie said, "Stop fussing!"

"Why should we? You're always hurting yourself out there!" Sirius argued.

Catie huffed. "It's not like I do it on purpose."

James rolled his eyes. "We're not saying you do."

Remus fought a smile. "All we're trying to say is: we care. And we'd rather not have to worry over you."

"Madame Pomfrey says she'll let me leave tonight. She wants me to stay for the day to be sure my arm is healing properly," she said not looking at either of them.

James nodded. "Well, we'll be back for you then."

"You're leaving me here alone?" Catie asked.

Sirius kissed her cheek. "Yes, I'm afraid. Pomfrey won't let us stay."

Catie lifted up her hand and cupped his cheek. "You could hide," she whispered.

Sirius chuckled and kissed her. "Not this time, love. Rest and get better."

Catie let out a defeated sigh. "All right."

James kissed her forehead. "Don't give Pomfrey a reason to keep you tonight."

"Wouldn't dream of it."

"Get better," Remus said giving her a small smile.

"Of course, Remus," Catie said smiling at him.

* * *

><p>Lily sat down at the foot of Catie's bed. "Oh, Catie, Quidditch is so dangerous! Why do you do it?" Catie rolled her eyes. She had heard this speech before.<p>

"Lily, that's what makes it fun!"

"Until you end up in here or dead!" Lily crossed her arms.

"Lily," Catie said impatiently, "it's a sport. It was that scum who hit me on purpose."

"Well, I wish you wouldn't continue playing."

Catie played with the hem of her shirt. "How's Alice? I haven't seen her for a while."

Lily sighed. "Alright. I saw her at breakfast with Frank… They're getting married. Did you know?"

Catie's eyes popped out of their sockets. "Married? He purposed?"

Lily nodded. "Yes. Just the other day in fact, outside of Herbology I think."

"That's wonderful! Tell her I'm excited for her," Catie said.

Lily smiled. "Of course." She looked around the wing and then back to Catie. "Are you excited about Hogsmeade next weekend?"

"Oh my gosh, yes! It'll be all decorated for Halloween!" Catie said excitedly.

Lily laughed. "I know. It's going to be wonderful."

"Yeah, so will the feast Sunday night," Catie said grinning.

Lily laughed again. "It'll be splendid."

* * *

><p>Sirius sighed. "Knight to B-5."<p>

James looked up at him. "What are you so grumpy about now?"

Sirius glanced up at him. "Your move."

James rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Bishop to B-5."

"I dunno. I guess I was thinking of a way to get back at that Slytherin," Sirius finally answered. "Queen to B-5."

James rubbed his chin. "Me too. But I can't let Dumbledore down; I'm head boy this year!"

A sly smile rose on Sirius' face. "Who says you have to be the one to do it?"

"Because she's my sister," James answered. "Pawn to G-2."

"Yeah, so? She's my girlfriend!"

James looked disgusted. "Don't remind me. I had to watch the two of you snog the other night."

Sirius smiled to himself. "Queen to G-7."

James huffed and then looked around. "Where'd Remus and Peter gone to?"

Sirius shrugged. "Peter said something about tutoring."

"Oh," James said, "Rook to D-3."

* * *

><p>"Thank you, Madame Pomfrey, for everything," Catie said smiling at the nurse.<p>

Pomfrey smiled at her. "Take care, my dear, and don't forget to take those pills."

"Yes, ma'am," Catie said chuckling. She waved and then went out of the wing, where she was brutally attacked by a hug from Lily.

Catie smiled and then coughed. "Can't breathe, Lil."

Lily laughed and pulled away. "Right, sorry."

"Come on, Lily, hurry up," Sirius whined. Lily chuckled and stepped aside. Sirius embraced Catie and kissed her head. "We're going to have to do a better job of keeping you safe," he whispered in her ear.

Catie laughed. "Oh, Sirius." Sirius chuckled and kissed her. James and Remus both rolled their eyes.

Lily punched James' shoulder. "Come on, they're cute."

"Not really," James grumbled.

Catie pulled away and winked at Sirius. "I have to go see James and Remus now."

Sirius pecked her cheek. "Very well."

Catie grinned at him and then went over to James, hugging him tightly. "You're an annoying brother you know, right?"

James chuckled. "And you're an annoying sister."

"Don't I know it!" Catie said laughing.

James pulled away. "Let's go grab something to eat, you look famished."

Catie smiled. "Alright." James clapped Sirius on the shoulder and they led the way. Catie glanced at Remus as the others got a head start. She gave him a soft smile and then followed the others.

Remus sighed and kicked the air once her back was turned. He looked up at her gradually disappearing figure and sighed again. "Ah, Cate, I'm sorry," he mumbled quietly to himself.

**A/N: I know, I know, very short. But to make up for it I'll try to update again before the day's over! ;)**


	9. Chapter 9

**A/N: Now, for all this slave and labor (:p) I expect some reviews for this chapter, if y'all don't mind. ;)**

**Disclaimer, first chapter.**

Later that night the Marauders and Lily sat down in the common room just talking about classes and the upcoming holidays in a few months. Remus and Catie were on the sofa. Catie had a book she was "reading" while she talked with the others. Sirius was on the floor beside the fire place, Lily was in an armchair, and James was sitting by her feet.

Sometime during their talk Catie had fallen asleep leaning against Remus. But that didn't stop the chatter.

Sirius snorted. "Slughorn will have to do better than that to add me to his collection."

"Here, here," James said, hi-fiving Sirius with Sirius' free hand.

Lily rolled her eyes. "He's not that bad."

Remus chuckled and stroked Catie's hair. "You've only been on his good side, Lily."

Lily sighed. "Fine, I'll accept that statement but he really is nice beneath all that…"

"Slug?" Sirius finished.

Lily scowled at him and threw a pillow at him. "Shut up!"

James patted Lily's knee. "You do have this tendency to look at only the good in people...except when it comes to us of course," he teased.

Lily rolled her eyes. "I'll admit, I do only see the good in people I like over the people I dislike."

"Like me?" James asked wiggling his eyebrows.

Lily smiled and leaned down, pushing him over. "Yes, like you." Remus and Sirius chuckled while James corrected his glasses and cleared his throat.

"Well, Lily, I didn't expect you to-," James started to say.

"Push you over?" Sirius snickered.

James glowered at him and huffed. "No. I was going to say I didn't expect her to like toe-rags like us," he said ending with a taunting smile to Lily. She went a bright shade of red and avoided his gaze.

"I was a child," she mumbled.

Sirius chuckled. "Excuses, excuses."

"Shut up, Sirius," James said going to his feet. "Well, it's late, I'm going to go make on last round, and then I'm headed to bed."

Lily went to her feet. "I'll come with you." James nodded and let her go ahead. Sirius winked at James after she had passed him. James rolled his eyes and followed Lily out the portrait hole.

Sirius sighed. "Well, shall I take Catie from you and let you go on up to bed?" he asked Remus.

'_You've already done that, in a sense_,' Remus thought bitterly. He cleared his throat. "No, no, I'm good, I need to finish this book anyway."

Sirius slowly nodded. "Alright. Night, Remus," he said standing and retreating to the staircase.

As soon as Remus heard the boys' dorm door shut he looked down at Catie and kissed her head. "I still love you, you know," he whispered. Catie shifted in her sleep slightly. "And I miss you like you wouldn't believe… But I see the way you look at him. I know you love him just as much as you did me… or more…" he paused and took a deep breath, "so I won't get in your way, I promise." Remus pressed his lips to her head again and closed his eyes, taking in the deep rich scent of lavender and mint in her hair. "Oh, Cate."

* * *

><p>"Remus! Remus, wake up!" James hissed, shaking Remus' free shoulder.<p>

Remus waved his hand trying to hit whatever was waking him. "What?" he asked with a harsh tone of annoyance.

"I kissed her!" James said gleefully.

Remus blinked rapidly, trying to wake up. "Who?"

"Lily of course!" James said grinning from ear to ear.

Remus nodded and shifted, trying to get comfortable again. "That's nice, James." James laughed softly to himself and scampered up the stairs to tell Sirius. Remus yawned and glanced at the clock. It was five past midnight. Catie was still sleeping soundly beside him. His eyelids drooped and he soon too fell into a deep sleep.

* * *

><p>Sunlight beamed into the Gryffindor common room. Remus yawned and slowly woke up, wondering if James' news had been a dream. He looked down and found Catie stirring.<p>

"Well good morning," he whispered.

Catie yawned and slowly opened her eyes. "Oh. Hello, Remus." She stared at the fireplace for a moment and then her eyes widened. "Remus?"

Remus couldn't help the chuckle that escaped. "Yes, Cate?"

Catie relaxed and scratched her forehead. "I fell asleep, didn't I?"

Remus nodded. "So did I."

Catie smiled and giggled. "Those pills really do knock me out, huh?"

"Just a tad," Remus replied, finding himself wanting to kiss those perfect pink lips.

"Good morning you two," James said coming down the stairs two at a time.

Catie's brow furrowed. "What's got you so happy?"

Remus leaned over and whispered in her ear, "He kissed Lily last night and escaped unscathed."

Catie's eyes tripled in size. "He did what?"

Remus chuckled and nodded. "He did."

Catie stared at James. "Are you okay?"

James snorted. "No, probably not, but I don't care. I'm going down to breakfast, see you lot later!"

Catie watched him practically fly out the portrait hole and stared in disbelief. "I don't believe this."

"Neither do I," Remus said slowly. "Want to go grab some breakfast as well?"

Catie shook her head. "No thanks. I need to investigate this development."

Remus laughed. "Alright, see you later."

Catie kissed his cheek as she got up. "Mhm. See you."

Remus sighed to himself once she was gone and forced himself up. It was time he tried to move on. He had to get used to this being single thing.

**A/N: Review pretty please?**


	10. Chapter 10

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews everyone! :) We're skipping a few months now…**

**Disclaimer, first chapter.**

The train jostled and shook as it came down the track. It's destination: King's Cross. Catie yawned and looked out the window. It was snowing again. As of that moment she was the only one occupying the compartment. The others were… well, somewhere else.

Suddenly the door slid open and James and Lily's argument could be heard. "Admit it, Lily, you find me strikingly handsome," James said chuckling.

"I do not," Lily snapped as she followed him into the compartment. "Hello, Catie," she said giving Catie a short greeting. She turned back to James. "If you think I enjoyed one microsecond of that kiss you're wrong!" The train hit a bump and Lily fell into James, who fell onto the seat, causing their lips to meet. They started snogging. Catie snorted and shook her head, looking back out the window. The door slid open again, this time letting in Remus.

"Hello Ca- what happened?" he paused upon catching sight of James and Lily.

Catie shrugged. "A bump in the tracks."

Lily pulled away and climbed off of James, clearing her throat. "I-um-er-have to meet Alice," she mumbled moving around Remus and out of the compartment. James jumped to his feet and followed her.

Remus blinked. "Right. Well, as I was saying, I couldn't find Peter anywhere. He must have gotten left behind," he said sitting beside Catie.

Catie sighed. "I almost forgot he existed. I've been so busy and we never see him anymore either."

Remus nodded. "Yes, I've noticed too."

"I'm back!" Sirius said opening the door to the compartment, his arms were full with candy and chocolate. "Did you miss me?"

Catie laughed. "I see you brought plenty of candy."

"More than plenty, love," Sirius said kissing her cheek.

Catie grinned up at him. "Well, love, are you going to hand me my licorice wand or do I have to nick it from you?"

Sirius chuckled and kissed her. "Maybe."

Catie raised an eyebrow. "Maybe?" Sirius kissed her forehead and handed her the candy wand.

"Thank you, love," Catie said winking at him.

Sirius sat down in the seat across from her and shrugged. "You're welcome."

* * *

><p>A few hours later they reached King's Cross and were met by Ellen. "Hey mum," Catie said hugging her mother.<p>

"Oh, Catie, you look as beautiful as you did the last time I saw you!" Ellen cried patting Catie's cheek.

Catie smiled. "Thanks, mum," she said before moving out of the way for James. Sirius put his finger under Catie's chin and lifted her face up.

"Something wrong?" he asked.

Catie shook her head and then bit her lip. "I just... forgot about dad."

Sirius slung his arm over her shoulders and kissed her temple. "It'll be alright."

"I hope so," Catie said leaning into him.

After they had all greeted Ellen they apparated to the manor. "Catie, dear, I took the liberty of having your things brought back here. I left your room as you had it," Ellen said.

Catie nodded and picked up her trunk. "Thank, mum. See you boys later."

"Bye, Cate," they said.

* * *

><p>"What are you lot doing?" Catie asked.<p>

Remus shrugged. "I honestly haven't the foggiest. It was James' idea."

"It's a classic muggle movie Lily recommended," James explained.

Catie sighed and sat down in between Remus and Sirius. "I guess there's no harm in that."

"Not yet anyway," Sirius said chuckling to himself.

After the movie was over Catie and Sirius were asleep and both James and Remus were fighting to stay awake.

"That was longer than I had anticipated," James said, yawning.

Remus nodded sleepily. "But it was good...for a muggle movie."

"Yeah," James said, "I'm going on up to bed, you coming?"

Remus nodded. "Yeah but I don't think Sirius is."

James chuckled. "If they aren't awake in the morning yet we'll dump water on them."

Remus got up. "Just like old times."

James clapped him on the back. "Yeah, just like old times."

* * *

><p>The next morning Catie woke first. She blinked and ran a hand through her hair. She smiled to herself and pushed herself up to kiss Sirius' cheek. Almost as a chain reaction Sirius held her closer to him and shifted. Catie smiled bigger and ran her finger down his nose lightly.<p>

His nose wrinkled and suddenly his hand grabbed hers. "Can't you let me wake up on my own?"

Catie let out a small laugh. "No, sorry."

Sirius opened his eyes and smiled at her. "I could get used to it I suppose."

"You are very comfortable," Catie teased grinning at him.

Sirius caressed her cheek. "And you are very beautiful in the morning."

Catie grinned shyly and blushed. ''You serious?"

"Why of course!" Sirius said smirking at her. Catie laughed and kissed him.

"Would mistress Catie and master Sirius like some waffles?"

Catie and Sirius broke apart and sighed. "Not now, Milly," Catie said. Milly nodded and backed away towards the kitchen.

Sirius sighed. "Maybe somewhere more private perhaps?"

Catie smirked. "My dad's old office?" Sirius smiled and kissed her.

* * *

><p>James woke up and patted the nightstand beside him looking for his glasses. "You awake, Remus?"<p>

"I am now," Remus grumbled from the other side of the room.

James smiled to himself. "Do you smell what I do?"

Remus groaned and sat up. "If you are referring to the waffles, yes. I do smell them." He rubbed his face. "Think Sirius and Cate are up?"

James shrugged and slipped his glasses on. "Probably."

Remus yawned and climbed out of bed. "I'm going to shower. Meet you down stairs."

James nodded, sitting up. "Alright." He cracked his neck and then got some clean clothes to change into. When he was finished he ran his fingers through his hair and went downstairs.

"Morning, Mil! Breakfast smells excellent, as usual. Are, uh, Catie and Sirius up?" James asked, sliding into a seat at the table.

Milly smiled and placed a plate in front of him. "Yes, they are occupying Master Potter's old office."

James raised an eyebrow. "Are they," he said quietly. He glanced over his shoulder and picked up a roll. "Thanks, Milly."

"You're welcome, master James," Milly said nodding to him. A few seconds later Remus came into dining room and sat down.

"What's that look for?" he asked as Milly gave him his plate.

James rubbed his chin. "I don't know."

Remus nodded slowly. "Alright."

* * *

><p>"Sirius, we really should get out here before James suspects anything," Catie said gently pushing him away.<p>

"Who's to say he's even awake?" Sirius asked, chuckling.

Catie fought a smile. "I'd rather not take the chance and have him barge in all angry."

Sirius sighed. "Good point." He kissed her one last time and then got up, heading for the door. Catie got off the sofa and followed.

**A/N: Review please?**


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: I'm sorry it's been a few days, I've been pretty busy again.**

**Disclaimer, first chapter.**

That afternoon the four bundled up and went outside to play a friendly game of Quidditch with one another. They split up into two groups, James and Sirius versus Remus and Catie. Catie and Remus won the first game so, to James insistence they played two out of three. But it didn't help anything because Catie and Remus beat him another time.

Catie proudly walked back into the house, her nose pink from the cold. Milly already had some steaming hot chocolate awaiting the four of them.

"Mm," Catie moaned, sipping the warm liquid. "It's good, Mil."

Milly merely smiled and nodded. "Thank you, Mistress Catie."

Not long after Catie had begun enjoying her cocoa Remus, Sirius, and James tramped inside. And, by the looks of it, they had had a snowball fight.

Catie set down her cocoa and giggled. "Had some fun without me did you?"

James shrugged. "Sirius started it," he said walking behind her.

Sirius grinned and kissed Catie's cheek, hopping up onto the stool beside her. "What James fails to mention was that _I_ won." Catie laughed.

"Only after getting help from yours truly," Remus added winking at Cate.

Catie shook her head still laughing. "You three have gone bonkers!"

James chuckled slightly. "We've been there for a while. It's quite nice when you get used to it." All four of them laughed.

* * *

><p>The day after the New Year it was back onto the train they went.<p>

"It hardly seems like we had a holiday at all," Catie said as she gloomily gazed out her window.

James sighed. "It did pass quickly, didn't it?"

Sirius stretched his arms. "Only six more months until we're free of homework."

Remus sighed. "The years have gone by quickly."

Catie propped her chin in her palm and sighed too. "Well, we'll just have to make these last months the best they could possibly be."

Remus smiled at her. "Yeah, we will."

Catie smiled back and then flattened out her plaid skirt. "I'm going to go see Lily and Al, I'll see you lot later." She gave Sirius a farewell kiss, nodded to Remus, and ruffled James' hair.

"Bye Cate," they chorused. She waved and then she was gone.

James leaned forward. "So, McGonagall's had me get ready my application to the ministry. Have you two done the same?"

Sirius and Remus looked at each other and then nodded. "Yeah, she had me owl mine just before we left on holiday," Sirius said.

James sighed. "I'm worried about what's going to happen once we've left Hogwarts. I mean, with You-Know-Who still out there and the three of us lining up to fight back…"

Remus let out a slow sigh. "Yes, I've been thinking about that as well."

Sirius rubbed his chin. "Is Catie going to join the Aurors too?" he asked.

James nodded solemnly. "So is Lily. I would try to stop them both but I know better than that."

Remus ran a hand through his hair. "Dumbledore mentioned, a few months ago, very casually he had an organization called the Order of the Phoenix to fight against You-Know-Who… He said they're always recruiting if I was ever interested for after school."

James nodded slowly. "We should try to ask him about that. If there's ever a wizard I trust more than myself or you two it'd be him."

"Same," Sirius said.

Remus nodded. "As do I."

* * *

><p>Lily poked Catie's shoulder. "So, how was your holiday?"<p>

Catie laughed. "Amazing, as usual, not to mention fast."

Lily chuckled. "Same here."

Catie smiled and sighed. "I sent in my application to the ministry. Did you?"

Lily nodded. "Yes. Mum cried when I did, and then started muttering about how I'm all grown up."

Catie chuckled. "I don't think my mum noticed, she was too busy making sure the boys didn't blow up something or track snow into the house." Lily burst out laughing just as the trolley lady slid open the compartment door.

"Candy, girls?" she asked.

Catie chuckled. "No, thank you!" The lady smiled and nodded to the both of them before moving on.

* * *

><p>That night was filled with food, laughter, and a good time. However the following morning proved to be less gleeful.<p>

When everyone woke up it seemed to be a good day. Until the Daily Prophet arrived…

By the time Catie, Lily, and the Marauders had made it to breakfast the Great Hall was broken up into small clusters of students crying and sobbing.

"What the heck is going on?" James muttered to himself, going over to the Gryffindor table.

Catie picked up the Daily Prophet and gasped. "Oh dear…"

Lily sat down on the other side of the table. "What?"

Sirius put his hand on Catie's shoulder as he glimpsed at the headlines. "Horrific and Brutal Attack on the Ministry of Magic. Over a hundred dead, many more injured," he read aloud. James sighed and ran a hand through his hair, Remus rubbed his face, and Lily cupped a hand over her mouth.

Catie set the prophet down and slowly sat down. "It must have happened last night…"

"Yeah," Remus said.

James stabbed at his food. "Anyone we know?"

Catie let out a short breath and leafed through the paper. "Not that I can see."

James nodded and drank his pumpkin juice. "Good."

* * *

><p>The gloom and sadness of recent lost ones plagued the group throughout the day. Even most of the professors shared their grief.<p>

Catie sat down on the sofa next to Sirius. "We should do something."

"Like what?" he asked, not looking up from his book.

Catie shrugged. "Anything to bring out some," she paused and leaned closer to Sirius' face, examining his chin, "happiness…. Are you growing a beard?"

Sirius glanced up at her and casually shrugged. "I've been thinking about it… Nothing too long of course."

Catie snorted and giggled. "I think you'd look cute with one."

Sirius closed the book and put his arm around her. "My dear, I'm aiming for handsome."

Catie grinned. "I'll love you no matter what you look like," she said poking his ribs.

"Ow!" he exclaimed rubbing where she had poked him. "Watch it, love." Catie giggled and kissed him.

**A/N: Please review? **


	12. Chapter 12

**A/N: Is no one reviewing because they don't like Sirius/Catie? It won't last forever just trust me on this. I'm a die-hard Remus/Catie. ;) **

**P.S. You 'Ratie' fans are gonna love this. :D :D**

**Disclaimer, first chapter.**

On that following Saturday Sirius and James were going to be busy for most of the day, which left Catie and Remus to study together and just hang out.

Catie chewed on her lip as she worked on her arithmetic problem. Finally she surrendered to Remus.

"Remus, I can't get it to work," she grumbled.

Remus hid his smile from her, which wasn't too hard he was sitting right beside her, and he looked over the problem and her work. "You just made a silly error here, that's all."

Catie glared at her parchment. "That's it!" she cried, looking at him. Remus simply nodded and found it hard to not stare at her lips. Catie grunted and muttered under her breath as she corrected her mistake. He chuckled softly to himself and shook his head.

"Oh you think I'm funny, do you?" Catie teased nudging his shoulder.

Remus met her eyes. "Yes, and, as a matter of fact, I think you're cute when you're upset too."

Catie's eyes flickered to his lips, almost daring to do what she had sworn to herself she wouldn't. They gazed extensively and hard into one another's eyes for a long moment then Catie tore her eyes off. "I can't believe you lied to me like that," she said picking up her quill.

Remus furrowed his brow, suddenly confused. "Excuse me?"

Catie refused to look up from her paper. "You said you didn't love me anymore," she said coldly.

Remus blinked and rubbed his face. "Catie, I-."

"I was going to wait. I was going to convince you of several things. But then my relationship with Sirius changed and he put me back together," Catie said gathering her things up and standing. Remus stood as well. She paused to take a breath before starting another rant when Remus grabbed the sides of her face and kissed her.

Catie was dumbstruck for a moment, torn between whether she should encourage the kiss or pull back… She decided on pulling away.

"Why?" she breathed, staring up into those beautiful gray eyes she adored.

Remus knew instantly she was not referencing the kiss, rather she meant why did end it with her. He took a deep breath. "I just want to keep you safe. I'm not safe, Catherine," he said using her full name. "I can't bear to think about myself hurting you in werewolf form… No one's entirely safe with me. I'm a monster, Catherine," there he went using her full name again, "a complete monster that no one can love."

Catie lifted her hand to his face and her finger traced one of the scars. "But I loved you," she said barely above a whisper.

Remus took her hand in his and kissed her palm. "All we had was some fantasy that would never last. I'm sorry." Catie stared painfully at him, tears brimming in her eyes. Remus leaned down and swiftly kissed her one final time. But when Catie opened her eyes he was gone.

* * *

><p>"-and so that's why I snogged James for a whole afternoon," Lily finished rolling her eyes. She hadn't thought Catie had been listening.<p>

"That's great, Lil," Catie said sipping her juice.

Lily sighed with aggravation. "Catie! You're not listening. I just said I snogged James on purpose and all you did was sip your juice!"

"Well did you?" Catie asked looking over at her.

Lily snorted. "'Course not."

Catie sighed. "I'm just… distracted, Lil."

"Is something bothering you?" Lily asked suddenly filled with concern for her friend.

Catie shrugged. "More or less."

Lily sighed. "Don't tell me it has to do with Sirius."

Catie chuckled. "No, actually, something else that's been bothering me a while."

Lily rolled her eyes and sipped her juice, then forced a neutral expression. "Remus then?"

Catie blushed slightly and cleared her throat. "Nah."

"When will you learn to tell me the truth?" Lily snapped.

Catie sighed. "He kissed me," she said in a low voice, "and then mumbled a bunch of excuses of why he ended it."

Lily raised an eyebrow. "And?"

Catie looked over at her. "It just hit me how much he doesn't value himself...He just sees himself as someone who can't be loved."

Lily sipped her juice. "You going to tell Sirius and James?"

Catie sighed again and ran a hand through her hair. "I don't know."

Lily nodded. "Well, because this is partially you we're talking about I'm going to assume you haven't been able to stop thinking about that kiss."

Catie blushed and sighed. "It was just different than anything I've felt with Sirius." The conversation dropped as Lily finished eating her dinner.

Catie picked at her food a moment more and then noticed James and Sirius entering the hall. "I'll be right back," she said to Lily as she swung her legs over the bench. She smiled and ran down the row to them, immediately jumping into Sirius' arms and kissing him.

James rolled his eyes and shook his head, not stopping his pace down the row towards Lily. "Nice to know I'm loved, Cate," he muttered.

Sirius spun Catie around and then set her down. "I'm assuming you missed me?" he teased.

Catie laughed. "Very much. A day is too long to go without you." Sirius hugged her close to him, smiling.

"I concur greatly," Sirius whispered. "I love you, Cate."

Catie smiled softly and sighed internally as she saw Remus enter the Great Hall over Sirius' shoulder. "I love you too, Sirius," she whispered.

Sirius pulled back and grinned. "I'm starved. Shall I eat dinner and then we retire up to the common room for a snog?"

Catie forced a grin. "Sounds wonderful." Sirius slipped his arm around her waist and walked with her down the row to the seats by Lily and James.

Catie and Remus only made eye-contact once more that day and that was just after Catie and Sirius had snogged.

They would never be together as long as Remus kept his mutation in the way and Catie kept Sirius in the way.

**A/N: Reviewing makes me update faster. Please, please, PLEASE review! **


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: From now on only expect updates on the weekends, so if I'm busy I may not post. This will be the last update until maybe this Saturday. Sorry!  
><strong>

**Disclaimer, first chapter.**

After that day Catie split up her time more between the boys. She found she couldn't stand ignoring Remus for long periods of time so she left studying to do with him. It went on like this all through January and then something very interesting happened on February 12th…

After convinced Lily to go with him to Hogsmead on Valentines James felt like he was on cloud nine. He had something very special planned. Something that he hoped would take their friendship the next step. So, on the morning of that day James met Lily down in the Great Hall for breakfast, and then the two went to Hogsmead.

Sirius too had something planned, except it was for Catie not Lily. He was taking her to the room of requirement for a 'scavenger hunt'. He had hidden something within, and he knew exactly where it was the goal was for Catie to find it of course.

* * *

><p>James led Lily into the Three Broomsticks and they sat down at a table for two. "So, why'd you agree to go with me?" he asked the red-head.<p>

Lily shrugged. "You're different this year, besides I thought we'd talk about our duties as Head Boy and Girl."

James sighed and reached out to touch her hand. "Lils, come on, I'd rather not think about my duties right now," he said.

Lily's face was puzzled but she nodded. James smiled at her and then ordered their butterbeers.

* * *

><p>Catie walked forward with uncertainty. Sirius' hands were covering her eyes. "Can I look now?" she asked for the fifth time.<p>

"Nope," Sirius replied simply. He guided her forward and through the door to the inside of the room of requirement.

"Where are we?" Catie asked.

Sirius moved his hand. "Someplace special."

Catie looked around in wonder. "Woah." Stacks of random items were everywhere towering above everything.

Sirius chuckled. "There's something hidden for you on the fifth row."

Catie turned to look at him. "What?"

Sirius smirked. "Go on." Catie chuckled to herself and went forward.

"I'll send up sparks if I get lost!" she called.

* * *

><p>"Oh stop it," Lily said.<p>

James smirked. "Stop what?"

Lily smiled shyly. "You're staring." James shrugged and took a gulp of his butterbeer.

"I have the most beautiful girl with me on Valentine's Day. I must be the luckiest bloke alive," he said winking at her.

Lily blushed. "Oh rubbish."

"If there's one thing I don't do its lie," James said grinning at her.

Lily snorted. "And even when you do lie it's terrible," she teased.

James chuckled. "You do joke around! I knew it!"

* * *

><p>An hour slowly passed and Sirius was still waiting for her by the door. He tapped his foot nervously, wondering if she had gotten lost. He stood up and started walking forward when something poked his back.<p>

Catie was behind him grinning. "You sweet jerk! I love it," she said referring to the necklace now around her neck. "I can't believe you made me go through all that junk," she said starting to laugh.

Sirius grinned. "You like it?"

Catie threw her arms around his neck. "Yes!"

Sirius chuckled and swung her around. "Oh I love you."

Catie giggled. "I love you too."

* * *

><p>After the Three Broomsticks James walked Lily around Hogsmead and the shops until finally he brought her in an alley.<p>

"There's been something I've been meaning to tell you," he said softly.

Lily raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

James smiled nervously and went on one knee, clearing his throat. "Lily Evans, I love you. I love you with all my heart. I always have."

Lily grinned at him. "Really?"

James stood up and cupped one of her cheeks with his hand. "Really and I wouldn't mind kissing you about now either." Lily laughed and went on her toes, kissing him. James smiled against her lips, he was finally on track to winning the girl of his dreams.

* * *

><p>Remus sat quietly in the library reading a book. He knew his friends had plans with the girls but he couldn't help but not stay focused. His mind kept wandering to Valentine's Day a year ago…<p>

"_Let's not get each other presents," Catie said._

_Remus smiled. "Why not?" _

_Catie shrugged. "I'd rather just spend the day with your arms around me."_

"_Well, that sounds very doable, Cate," Remus said, kissing her forehead. _

_Catie grinned at him. "Wonderful!"_

_Remus chuckled and wrapped his arms around her. He never remembered feeling so happy. "I love you, Cate."_

"_I love you more than you'll _ever _know," Catie whispered in his ear. Remus kissed her cheek and just held her._

Remus sighed and shook his head. He thought that day had been the best they had shared together before he had called it quits.

He did not see any of them until late that evening in the common room. As he walked in he wasn't surprised to find Catie and Sirius snogging, but he was _very_ surprised to see Lily and James doing so. Sighing, and resisting the urge to roll his eyes he went past them and onto the dorm. _Forever alone_, he thought.

* * *

><p>Later that month, the Quidditch Championship game was upon the school. It was Gryffindor versus Slytherin. The game was going quite well considering the windy weather. That is, until the Slytherins played foul again. But in this case the casualty was neither Catie nor Sirius. It was James.<p>

"Out of my way, Potter!" Pomfrey shouted at Catie as she approached them on the field. Catie instantly moved away, into Sirius' waiting arms.

"It's my fault," she sobbed.

Sirius stroked her hair. "No it's not."

"Yes it is!" Catie argued. "I wasn't paying attention to the bludger. James was protecting me."

Sirius tightened his hold on her. "Shh, now. He'll be fine. He always bounces back."

**I love getting reviews. Please review!**


	14. Chapter 14

**SURPRISE! I bet y'all were beginning to think I had dropped off the face of the earth. 0.0 But, fact is I had NaNoWriMo and Chemistry. Nonetheless, I am back. **

**Disclaimer, first chapter.**

Catie had fallen asleep on Sirius' lap while they waited. Sirius stared directly in front of him, gently stroking Catie's hair whilst in deep thought. Remus sat on the other side of Catie with Lily in his arms.

The suspense made the air thick and hard to breathe. Every second felt like hours for the loved ones of James. Soon Lily had cried herself asleep. The sun drooped in the sky causing all its rays to shine upon the foursome.

Sirius cursed the sun for being so bright. He wished for something to match his mood like a ravage thunderstorm. He wondered if there could have been anything he could have done to save James. But there wasn't. It wasn't his fault. It wasn't Catie's fault either, though she may feel like it was.

Madame Pomfrey cleared her throat, for apparently a second time, to achieve their attention. Sirius patted Catie's shoulder, trying to wake her as Remus did the same for Lily.

"He's asleep, but the four of you may see him if you're quiet," she said softly.

Catie half smiled. "So, he's going to be alright?" Madame Pomfrey smiled and nodded.

Sirius took Catie's hand and kissed her temple. "See? I told you he'd be fine." Catie laughed and hugged him.

Lily burst into happy tears and hugged the life out of Remus. "He's going to be okay!" she cried.

Sirius gave a quick kiss to Catie and then helped her to her feet. "Let's go see the ol' boy, shall we?" Remus and Lily also rose to their feet and together the four walked into the wing.

James lay on a bed closest to Madame Pomfrey's office. Catie advanced forward and sat on the bed.

"Hey, Jamesie," she whispered. Catie took his hand in hers and rubbed circles on his hand using her thumb.

Lily went to his other side and kissed his head. "I won't leave you." Remus and Sirius stood at the foot of the bed. Both were at a loss for words. Their best mate in the whole wide world was lying on a hospital bed looking very pale.

They stayed there for quite some time. They took turns talking to James, in the mind set that it might make him recover easier if they did. When the visiting hours were over they all reluctantly left for the great hall.

Dinner was gloomy. The Slytherins didn't forget to gloat that they had won the Quidditch House Cup. All the other houses were silent and quiet. They took the verbal beating from Slytherin and let it roll of their backs, mostly.

Sirius' fingers were white. He was gripping his fork as if his life depended on it. He stabbed at his steak and sawed at it with his knife. "Dimwit Slytherins," he muttered. "We would have won if they hadn't played dirty."

Catie sighed. "I'm not hungry."

"Neither am I," Lily said quietly. "I think I'll go make my rounds." Catie nodded and stared down at her plate. Lily swiftly swung her feet off the bench and got up, exiting the hall at top speed.

Remus didn't think their dinner could get any worse until Malcolm and Rolf came over to harass Catie.

"You're not so brave without that brother of yours around," Malcolm said, taking Lily's now vacant seat.

Catie didn't look at him. "Go away." He scooted closer to her and draped his arm around her shoulders.

"Aw, come on, Potter, let's get to know one another, yeah?" his tone made the hairs on Catie's neck stand up on end. She froze.

Sirius tightened his jaw. His other hand slipped under the table to his wand. "You have exactly ten seconds to remove your arm from _my_ girlfriend."

Rolf and Malcolm laughed. "Oh, getting touchy eh, Black? You don't mind if we borrow her for a bit, do you?"

Sirius stood, Remus following his lead. "As a matter of fact I do. Now, get your slimy hand off of her before I hex you," Sirius warned.

Rolf laughed. "You'll get detention."

"And it'll be worth it," Sirius retorted.

Malcolm chuckled and shook his head. "Fine, see you around, Black." He motioned for Rolf to follow him and they left.

Catie's shoulders drooped and she let out a sigh. "Thank you," she said softly. Sirius didn't sit down until they were back at the Slytherin table.

"They should know better than to bother you," Sirius said sitting down.

Remus sighed and sat down. "Let's just eat and leave."

* * *

><p>"It's all my fault," Catie mumbled. She was sitting on James' bed, his pillow in her lap.<p>

Sirius sighed and caught the ball he'd been throwing at the ceiling. "No, it's not."

Catie shook her head. "Yes it is. If I had seen the quaffle coming I could have stopped this."

Remus closed his eyes. "For the fifth time, Cate, it is _not_ your fault."

"But it is, Remus!" Catie whined. Remus sighed and climbed off his bed. He went over to her and knelt at the bed, taking her hands in his.

"No, it isn't. If it's anyone's fault it's the Slytherin who tried to take you out," he said delicately. "Now, whose fault is it?"

Catie sighed. "That stupid bloke on the Slytherin team." He gave her a firm nod and stood, kissing her forehead.

"Good girl," he whispered. Catie sighed and fell back into a laying position.

Sirius rolled off his bed and crawled over to Catie. "Look, love, I know you feel guilty but moping about it isn't going to change anything." He pecked her lips. "Please smile." Catie forced a smile. "Nope, none of that I want a genuine smile. Don't make me do something stupid or self-afflicting to get you to smile."

Catie smiled and laughed.

"That's better," he whispered, leaning in to kiss her again.

Remus rolled his eyes as he watched the scene unfold. He picked up his book and held it high so he wouldn't have to watch.

* * *

><p>"Turn out the lights!" Sirius said in a harsh whisper. "He's coming!" Someone turned off the last of the lights in the Gryffindor common room just as James, Lily, and Catie came through the portrait hole.<p>

"Why's it so dark?" James asked.

The lights came on. "Surprise!" everyone shouted.

He laughed and shook his head. "I knew you lot were up to something!" Everyone laughed and came up to hug him.

Catie and Lily helped support him as he greeted every single Gryffindor in the room. When they all cleared out an hour later the girls helped him sit down on the sofa.

"Rest while you can, dinner is in an hour," Catie said kissing his temple.

James grunted. "Thanks, Cate." Lily sat next to him and cuddled into his side. James smiled and kissed her head. "I love you, Lily," he whispered.

She smiled. "I love you too, James."

Catie yawned and Sirius pulled her onto his lap. She smiled and nuzzled her face into his neck. He wrapped his arms around her and kissed her cheek.

Remus sat on the staircase watching all of this. He sighed and bowed his head. He supposed he would have to suck it up and get used to this feeling in his chest. He couldn't fall in love ever again… if he ever fell out of love with Catie.

**Please review, I'm dying to know if you like this or not. **


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer, first chapter.**

As James continued to recover from his bad blow to the head the path of time winded on and suddenly it was March. Which meant the big senior dance was coming up. Which meant there was a Hogsmead trip in the making to get the necessities.

Sirius grunted. "Ever since news of that stupid dance came up I've hardly spent time with Catie."

James sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "If only I could be so lucky. Lily won't shut up about it while we're making our rounds."

Sirius chuckled and turned to Remus. "Are you going to take anyone?"

Remus shook his head. "I'm not even thinking about going, Sirius."

"Aw, come on, Remus. Surely there's some gorgeous girl out there who wants to go with a handsome bloke like you to the dance," James said.

Remus chuckled and bobbed his head. "I doubt it, James."

"Aren't you at least going to try?" Sirius asked.

Remus shrugged. "Maybe. Probably not though."

Sirius slung his arm around his friend's shoulders. "You should still come. You'll have fun, Remus!"

He forced a fake smile to his friends. "I'll think about it."

Sirius took his arm back and smiled. "Good."

* * *

><p>"Come on, we're going to miss the carriages!" Catie said urging Sirius and Remus onward. James and Lily had left before they had and were probably already on their way to Hogsmead.<p>

Sirius rolled his eyes. "We won't miss the carriage, Cate." Remus just smiled and kept his mouth shut.

Catie huffed and crossed her arms. "But we will if you keep walking like a sloth."

Sirius pretended to act offended. "A sloth? A _sloth_? Is that really the best comparison you can make, dear Catie?"

Catie scowled at him and rolled her eyes. "I knew I should have gone with Alice and the girls."

Sirius wrapped an arm around her shoulders and whispered something into her ear. Catie perked up, a wide grin on her face.

"Shame on you," she teased poking his side.

He kissed her cheek. "You love me anyway."

Remus sighed and observed some rather pretty flowers. "Beautiful weather today," he said. But Sirius and Catie hadn't heard him. He shook his head. He should've known he'd have been a third wheel.

"I'll go reserve us a carriage, be right back," Sirius said. He kissed Catie chastely and then ran off. Remus moved closer to Catie.

"So, tell me why this dance is so important to you. None of the others were," Remus said glancing down at her.

She looked up at him briefly before looking at her feet. "It's going to be one of the last dances I'll have here."

Remus chuckled. "You're a good liar but not good enough. What's the real reason?"

Catie sighed. "You'd never believe it. I hardly do myself." Remus pulled her from the crowd to an empty classroom.

"Try me," he ordered gently.

Catie crossed her arms and went towards the front of the room. "I dunno. I guess I just wanted to make you jealous."

Remus stared at her back thoughtfully. "Cate, I don't love you anymore. We can't keep doing this charade."

She slowly turned, eyes brimming with tears. "Just answer me this then, Remus… Did it work?"

Remus looked at the ground and scratched his head. He sighed and looked up. "Yes, maybe a little," he admitted. "But," he raised a hand, "it's too late for us. You love Sirius now. We can _never_ be together." Catie didn't say anything. She walked closer to him, her footfalls barely making a sound. She stopped, merely inches from his face, and went on her toes to catch his lips with hers.

It was meant as a goodbye kiss. It was never meant to last or be passionate.

As their lips parted from one another a tear rolled down the side of Catie's face. She quickly wiped it away and walked around him to the door.

"I expect Sirius to be missing us," she said plainly.

Remus opened his eyes, fighting tears of his own. "Yes. Yes, go on ahead. I'll join you in a moment."

He heard the door swing open, letting in the chatter and bustle of the passing students, and then close, muffling any noise from the corridor. He wiped his face and took several deep breaths. Then he put on his brave face and went into the crowd to find Sirius and Catie.

* * *

><p>Hogsmead was busy, as the Marauders expected. But nevertheless they found a table at the Three Broomsticks and ordered their usual.<p>

Catie looked around and sighed. "It's hard to believe this will be one of our last trips here."

Sirius shrugged. "We can always come back, Cate."

Catie leaned on him. "But it wouldn't be the same."

Remus chuckled. "She's right, Sirius. Hardly anything will feel the same once we've graduated."

Sirius sighed. "Things are already different, mate. Evil makes the air thick at the ministry."

Remus smiled remorsefully. "They won't let werewolves work at the ministry. I'll have to find a job someplace else." He had said this in a low tone, as not to attract any attention from nearby tables.

Sirius frowned. "It's just not right."

"No, it isn't," Catie said sadly.

Moments later their order was brought to them. Catie sipped at hers and let out a content sigh. They exchanged small talk and tried their best to enjoy the moment as were.

* * *

><p>"Well, I'm going dress shopping. You boys go find something to do. I'll meet you at the carriages in an hour," Catie said kissing their cheeks. "Bye!"<p>

"Bye, Catie," Remus said waving his hand.

Sirius smiled after her. "Bye, love." She waved and then disappeared from sight into the swarming crowd. Sirius turned to Remus. "What should we do now?"

Remus stuck his hands in his pockets. "I dunno."

Sirius scratched the back of his head. "Might as well go to Zonkos…"

"Might as well," Remus said chuckling.

Sirius smiled and they started walking in the direction of the joke shop. "So, Remus, when's your next moon cycle?" he asked in a low tone.

Remus sent him a look. "Next week."

Sirius nodded. "Right. I just wanted to be sure so I didn't plan something."

"Plan something?" Remus asked, looking incredulous.

Sirius waved frantically at him. "Shh!" Remus glared at him.

* * *

><p>Catie twirled around in the sleek, form fitting, lavender gown. "I like this one."<p>

Alice nodded. "I like it too. Much better than the scarlet one for sure."

Catie giggled and looked in the mirror. "I can't wait to see Sirius' face."

Alice laughed and stood behind her. "They won't be able to take their eyes off you."

Catie raised an eyebrow and shifted the front of the dress. "They?"

Alice shrugged. "You know Sirius and Remus."

Catie smiled sadly and looked down at herself. "Not Remus, Al, not Remus."

Alice rubbed her shoulders. "Right, sorry. Do you want to try on another?"

Catie shook her head. "No, I think I'll change and then you can try on dresses." Alice nodded and grabbed a few dresses off a rack.

"I'll be waiting!" she said smiling at Catie. Catie laughed and went back into the changing room.

She returned a moment later with the dress hanging off her arm. "It's all yours, Al." Alice smiled at her appreciatively and passed her into the changing room. Catie went to the desk and paid for the dress. Then she returned to the scarlet cushioned bench to wait on Alice. She didn't know how long she could have kept up the façade until that conversation with Remus. Catie let out a sigh and stared at a particular spot in the rug. She would marry Sirius and have a good, happy, life with him.

"Ahem. Catie?" Alice asked.

Catie looked up. "Hm? Oh, Al, that looks fabulous on you!"

Alice grinned and nodded. "I know. I think I may just skip the others and choose this one."

"Frank will adore it," Catie said grinning at her friend.

Alice grinned wider and nodded. "Yeah, I guess I'll just get this one."

"Great! Let's get you changed and then we can pay for your dress and go," Catie said.

**Next chapter is the dance! :) Thanks for reading, please review!**


End file.
